The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles.
In order to maximize the comfort and safety of the bicyclist, it is desirable to provide a bicycle construction to accommodate the various positions of the bicyclist upon the bicycle. For example, the bicyclist may assume an erect position or may bend forwardly to reduce air resistance when racing or bicycling at a fast pace. Likewise, when riding long distances, the bicyclist may want to change the position of his or her hands relative to the handlebars. The hands may be spread apart a great distance on the handlebars when negotiating difficult terrain or when in traffic whereas the hands may be placed relatively close together on the handlebars when traversing relatively flat terrain without traffic. In order to apply maximum pressure to the pedals, it is desirable that the bicyclist grip the handlebars in a location to exercise maximum force. Disclosed is a bicycle construction including a handlebar design allowing the bicyclist to grip the handlebar in four completely different positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,059 issued to Bryne discloses an aerodynamic bicycle with a handlebar construction having shelves for receiving the forearms and elbows of the bicyclist when in a racing position. Further, a shield fitted to the handlebar provides an edge against which the bicyclist may rest his or her helmet when in a racing position. Another type of bicycle head support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,515 issued to McGlew which has an upwardly extending chin rest mountable to the handlebars. Another construction for a headrest for purposes of supporting the head during a shampoo is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,244 issued to Pottern.
One embodiment of the present invention incorporates two handlebars, one of which is curvaceous. After curving forward, the ends of this bar extend upwardly to receive the forearms of the bicyclist when in a forward leaning position. The top side of this bar adjacent to the stem and extending straight to the curve is covered by resilient cushioning material to receive the elbows or hands of the bicyclist. A second bar similar to handlebars on so called mountain or all terrain bicycles is attached firmly to the curvaceous upper bar with worm gear clamps. Only the upper bar incorporates a head rest.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved handlebar construction allowing for a variety of different gripping positions by the bicyclist.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a handlebar construction having a portion thereof for gripping while hill climbing thereby allowing for the application of maximum force to the pedal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle handlebar construction having a rearwardly projecting headrest for receiving the chin of the bicyclist.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle handlebar construction having a cushioned portion upon which the elbows may rest when the bicyclist is in a racing position or the hands may rest when in a more upright position.
In addition to the prior objects, it is also desirable to provide a handlebar construction allowing for gripping when mounting the bicycle and for use in conditions requiring more stability.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.